Servant of Evil
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: The Kingdom of Tawalisi (Philippines) was blessed with the birth of the personification of the Kingdom, Maria and Juan. At an early age, however, the twins were separated, and Juan stripped of his title as the son of Antonio (Spain). Intent on staying by his sister, Juan became a servant at the Spanish Manor, vowing to do anything for his sister, the new personification of Tawalisi


Maria was playing with the children on the park. Her long wavy hair moves like a fine wave of the sea every time she runs and flips her hair. While she was busy playing with the kids in town, a certain young man sitting on the bench was staring at her. He has chocolate brown eyes, light tanned skin and spiky black hair.  
He really looks like the male version of Maria but the truth is, he is the twin brother of the Filipina

The young man thought _"I am Juan De la Cruz. The twin brother of Maria Clara De la Cruz. She is the princess while I'm her servant. I'm willing to become evil for you, as long as I can protect my cute and beautiful princess.' _

The young man sighs as he stood up. He walks towards to them and he said "Princess! Let's go home!"

Maria eyed at the young man and stated "Can we stay a little longer Juan?" she said childishly as she pats every heads of the children

The young man named Juan sighs and he intervened "Papa Antonio- Oh.. I mean.. Senior Antonio will be worried to us if we go home late.."

Maria sighs in defeat and she said "Okey.. Okey We're going home.." she runs towards to him as she waves her hand to the children "Well, see you tomorrow kids!"

The children said in unison "See you tomorrow Ms. Maria! Also with you Mr. Juan!"

Juan gave them a small smile as the twin walks on their path to the mansion. While they're walking home, Maria stared to his brother and she said "Umm.. Juan?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can you stop calling me princess? Well… I'm getting irritated. We're twins remember? We are still the same even if you're my servant and I-I'm.. YEAH!.." Maria said monotonously

Juan blinks twice and he chuckled "Ahahahaha! I'm so sorry  
Maria…" he smirks "So… Are you happy now that I'm already calling you in your name? Huh Maria?" he said in teasing tone

Maria blushes a little and she said "O-Of course I'm happy! J-Just q-quit changing your tone when you're calling me in my name! I-It c-creeps m-me out!" she stuck her tongue out

"Well… If that's my twin sister said, I'll respect it.." he smirks

Maria just sighs and she asks again "Hey.. Juan?"  
"Yes?" Juan sweat dropped.

"D-Do you remember the time that…. Papa Antonio gets me and he didn't get you? Umm… In short… He separated us.." she said sadly

Juan stops walking and Maria stops walking too "Well?" the Filipina raises her eyebrows

"Yes… I still remember it…" Juan said solemnly

* * *

**_~`Flashback _**

During the occupation of Spain in the Philippines, the twins who represent the Philippines were sitting on the white sand of the beach. The twins were boy and a girl; the boy's name was Juan while the girl's name was Maria and both of them were still 6 years old of age. The two of them were blessed by the church and they are officially embodied by the Holy Spirit of God by pouring Holy Water on their head. And of course, it was Antonio who blessed them.

While the twins were sitting on the white sand, Maria was making a flower crown and she was happily humming a happy tune while Juan was staring at her making the crown. Maria stops tying some of the parts of the flower crown and she pouts "Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?"

Juan sighs and he said "You know twin sis, every time you made a flower crown, you always give it to me and convincing me to wear it…"

Maria sadly said "Nuu… You don't like it?"  
Juan perks out and he shook his head "N-No! I-I didn't say anything that I don't like your flower crowns! I-It's j-just like… U-Umm… How should say this? U-Umm.." he scratches the back of his neck

Maria blink twice and she giggled "You're shy to wear it in front of our people right?" she smirks as she pokes Juan's soft cheeks  
Juan blushes a bit "H-How did you…"  
"Of course I know! We're twins right!?" Maria said in a high pitch voice "And… We're connected. We can feel each other's feelings and emotions…" she slowly closes her eyes as she places her right hand to her chest

Juan smiles as he stares at the blue sky "Sometimes, I like the way you express those deep words that your saying.." he grins

"Hey!" Maria pouts as she continues to finish the flower crown that she was making.  
"You know Maria, Papa Antonio and the others were expecting us to be a good and responsible personification of this country. And can we handle this country? Umm.. You see… It's very hard to become personification you know." Juan said as he writes his name on the sand

"For me… It didn't bothers me a lot.."  
"Huh? Why did you say that?"  
"I'm not easily to catch stress or anything else about politics. As long as you're there besides me Juan.." Maria smiles happily

"You're very weird sometimes.." Juan sighs  
"Hey! Don't call me weird! I'm just telling the truth!" She ties more stem and she raises the flower crown "Yey! It's done! Here! This is for you! And please wear it?" she pouts

Juan gets the flower crown to Maria's hands as he stares the flower crown. He blinks twice and his face turns to blue "Are you sure?"  
Maria quickly nodded and it seems that she really want to see her twin to wear the crown that she made. Before Juan will say something, suddenly, a familiar Spanish voice shouts somewhere "We'll retreat! We'll retreat!"

The twins look on their back and it was Antonio and his soldiers running towards them.

Maria stands up and she muttered "H-Huh? A-Anong nangyayari?" **(Trans: W-What's going on!?) **

Juan replied "H-Hindi ko alam!" **(Trans: I-I don't know!?) **

The Spanish soldiers go to the ships and the personification of Spain said to the twins "Mi Hijo, Mi Hija. Let's go now!"

Juan and Maria said in unison "W-What's wrong P-Papa?"  
"Y-You see, I'm trying to convince your other people to baptize them and to become one with the Christians… B-But…"

"But what Papa?" Juan worriedly said

"They denied and… My Portuguese partner and my other soldiers attack their villages. And… They start fighting now…" the Spaniard said to them  
Juan's eyes widen when he hears that "W-Why you didn't stop Magellan!? WHY!?"

"I tried Mi Hijo! B-But… He's gone CRAZY! I tell to him that we will convince them in a good way but…"

Maria holds her hands together and she said "W-Where's Lapu-Lapu?"  
"He's dead now Mi Hija… Magellan killed him before Magellan died.."

"N-No way…" Juan and Maria said

"MARIA! JUAN!" The twin and Antonio saw the villagers who already carrying bolos and sibat "Go away from that Spaniard Maria! Juan!" the man said

"Damn it!" Antonio growled as he carries Maria "Let's go now Mi Hija.." he goes to his ship while carrying the Filipina

Juan's eyes widen and he shouted "W-Wait! P-Papa!" he runs fast as he can to catch the Spaniard who carrying his twin

"P-Papa! W-Wait! J-Juan is still there! Papa!" Maria cried while she was trying to escape from the Spaniard

"…" Antonio didn't say anything, he just continue to run towards their ship

"JUAN!"

Juan shouts "MARIA!"

* * *

"So… You really remember it eh?" Maria closes her eyes as she continues to walk.

"Hey! Wait up Maria!" Juan said as he follows his twin sister

When they're already on the mansion, Juan opens the two large doors and when he opens the door, Maria enters inside the mansion and also with Juan.  
"I think that Papa was not home…" Maria lowered her head and she seems sad

Juan taps Maria's shoulder and he gave her a determine smile "Don't be sad Maria! I'm sure that Senior Antonio will come back early! Well…"

Juan scratches his head "I'm pretty sure that he was doing works about the politics…"

Maria said "You think so?"

"Yes!"

"Juan? I'll tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"You know, everyone hates me.. And… Everyone is my enemy… You can leave me alone… and.." she seriously said "Can you still protect me even if I'm evil?" Maria smiled wryly

"No... I'll never leave you alone and do you remember the time that I promise to you that I'll protect you?" Juan lovingly said to his twin as he holds  
Maria's soft hands.

Maria blushes a little and she smiled "Juan…" Maria hugs him

Juan hugs back and He stroked her hair. He thought _"If you're evil, I will become evil too. To protect you… My dearest princess…" _

* * *

**_~`Flashback _**

A big ship stops by in the seashore of Cebu. Spain already conquered the country of Philippines. Because of that, the Spaniards were allowed to go and visit Philippines whatever they want to.

As the stairs of the ship goes down, a tanned young lady who wears a Filipiniana dress and a three Sampaguita adorning on the side of her hair. Her hair was ponytailed and her tendrils were framing her beautiful face. "Finally. I'm already home…" the young lady smiled and a cold wind blows to her delicate skin. The young lady closes her eyes and she enjoys the wind "I really miss my country.."

"It seems that you're very happy Mi Hija.." Maria glances on her back and she smiled. "Oh.. Papa. It's you.."

Antonio holds her hand and he smiled "From now on, we will live here.."

The young lady smiled wider and she hugs her Papa "Really Papa? Yey!"

Antonio hugs back and he pats the young lady's head "Well, I have to leave you now, I have many works to do here. See you around then Maria.." he smiled  
"Okey Papa!" The young woman named Maria smiled to her precious Papa  
"Oh yeah! You can go straight to our new home. Just talk some of my soldiers here and they'll take you there and I'll find a better servant for you."

This sentence however, seemed to catch the attention of Maria "Wh-What? Servant? B-But I can handle all by myself Papa.."

Antonio sighs and he said "I know that you can handle yourself Mi Hija.. But, you know me right? I'm **EXTREMELY **worried when you're all alone walking here! What if they'll rape you!? Huh?" the Spaniard said it aloud

Maria sweat dropped and she shook her head "You're very exaggerated Papa.." she sighs

"Oh well then! I have to go…" he left

Maria sighs again and she thought "Juan… I wonder… If you're still here…"

Maria gets her luggage as she asks one of Spanish soldier to lead her to their new home.

The soldier replied "Of course Senorita! I'll lead you there! And I'm going to carry your luggage.." he said politely  
"Oh thank you…" Maria smiled

**XxXxX**

Antonio was on the place where the traders were trading some goods to the Filipinos who wants to trade their own goods. While he was walking, a young man bump to the Spaniard  
"Oh! Chico! Are you okey?" Antonio lend his right hand to the young man  
"Ah… Yes.. I'm so sorry if I bump at you.." The young boy apologetically smiled at Antonio

"Ah… It's okey- Wait…" Antonio moves closer at the young man and examines him  
"I-Is there something wrong Sir?" The young man nervously said

Antonio's eyes widen. The young man has the same color of eyes; hair and skin were the same as Maria's. "W-Wait… J-Juan? M-Mi Hijo?"  
"P-Papa?" The young man named Juan said "Where's my sister.. WHERE IS SHE!?" he said it aloud

"Mi Hijo, don't worry to Maria, she's safe and… I'm sorry if I didn't take you in my home…" Antonio sadly said  
"What are you talking about? You're the one who kidnap my twin sister!"

Juan growled as he clenches his fist "I'm sorry…"

Juan muttered "I want to see my twin…"

Antonio smiled "Hey.. Do you want that you'll become the servant of Maria? Huh Mi Hijo?"

"S-Servant? W-Why? M-Maria can handle herself…" Juan muttered  
"I know… But Maria is a girl!" The Spaniard muttered  
"Sa bagay…" Juan sighs and he smiled "Okey then, I'll accept it… Since.." he lowered his head "I really miss her so much and  
I want to protect her till the end.."

**XxXxX**

Maria thanked the soldier who led her on her new home. She carries her luggage and she glance every furniture and designs of the wall. Her eyes sparkled and she said "The furniture and the designs here were the same in Papa's house in Spain!"

Suddenly, the two big doors open and Maria shrieks out "what the heck!?"  
"Excuse me Seniorita, I'm the servant that Senior Antonio hired…" a familiar voice spoke up

Maria sighs and she thought _"Papa really hired a servant for me… Ugh… How many times I have to tell to him that I can handle myself!" _she sighs once more as she glances at the servant that her Papa hired "Oh! A pleasure to meet you-." Her eyes widen when she saw the person

She saw her twin brother, Juan who wearing a white Kamesa de Chino and black pants. He smiled softly and he stated "I'm Juan De la Cruz… Your loyal servant.." he bows

A tear rolled down on Maria's cheeks and she runs towards him "JUAN!" she glomps to him and she hugs him tighter "Juan… Juan… My God… I-Is that you?" she cries hysterically.

"Yes… It's me Mari- O-Oww! M-Maria… I-I can't breathe…" Juan's eyes bugled.

Maria's eyes opened up and brimmed with unshed tears. "I-I'm sorry…" she releases him

Juan leaned over to catch his breath and he smiled "Phew! I thought that I'll die there.. Hahaha.." he chuckled

Maria pouts and she squeaks "Hey! Don't say such a thing!" she stood up and she just humped at him.  
"Hehe.. I'm sorry.." he apologize

Maria opens her one eye and she said "So.. You're my servant?"  
"Yes of course…" he kneels down to her and he holds her hand "I am your loyal servant Maria.. Ah.. No.." he shook his head and he smiled "I am your loyal servant and also a lovable twin. I promise to not leave you alone in case of danger and I will protect you forever.." he kisses her hand

Maria blushes "Juan…"

* * *

Juan went to the other country and the country that he went is Brunei Darussalam. He visits his old friend Brunei. After he visits his friend he was walking on the streets of the Market in Brunei. He was mumbling himself _"What the heck is he talking about!? Continue their wedding with my twin sister!? Nuh-Uh! No way… My twin sister treats him as a friend!? That's all! Son of a- GAH!" _

Juan bumps someone and he saw a young lady who wears a green dress and her long curly hair was tuck. The young lady rubs her butt because of the strong impact "Ouch…"

Juan panicked and he lend his hand to the young lady "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" he quickly said

The young lady looks up at the young man and she gently said "Ah… its okey…" she giggles as she accepts Juan's help

Juan saw the young lady's face. Oh my God, her face was very beautiful! Her eyes were green like a forest and her skin complexion was fair brown. Juan blushes so hard and his heart starts to beat faster.

"Wait… Are you Maria's twin?" the young lady in green asks the young man

"A-Ah! Y-yes! H-How did you know?"

"Well, Antonio tells to me so…" she smiles

"Y-You know P-Papa?" Juan jaw dropped

The young lady blinks twice and she giggles "Yes… Yes… He's my very close friend of mine.. How rude.. I didn't introduce myself to you.." she smiles again "My name is Flordeliza Castillo. The Personification of Portugal. Nice to meet you.." she bows

"A-Ah! N-Nice to meet you too! W-Well.. I-I'm Juan De la Cruz. Personification of half of the Philippines"

"Flordeliza! Let's go now!" Flordeliza glances at the person who calls her name "Oh! Antonio!" she smiles

Juan glances also and smiled. Antonio smiles to them "Oh! So you two met up eh?" he walks towards to them

"So he's your son?" Flordeliza asks meekly

"Si! Si! He is my son. And he is the one who protects Maria"

Flordeliza looks at the young Filipino "Oh! That's wonderful! You're protecting your twin sister!" she giggled

"Ah… Yes.." Juan shyly said

"By the way Mi Hijo, what are you doing here in Brunei?"

"I visit my old friend here Papa.."

"Oh I see then.. Oh yeah! Let's go now Flordeliza! We must go back to the Philippines to talk about the goods that we get here in Brunei!"

Flordeliza nodded and she wave her hand "Well, see you in the Philippines  
Juan~" she said as they left.

Juan thought "I fell in love with her at first sight…"

* * *

"I'm home twin sister!" Juan happily said as she opens the two large doors. He notices that Maria didn't respond "Maria?" he goes upstairs as he knocked on Maria's door "Maria?"

"Go away!" she muttered

"Maria, it's me, Juan…" Juan calmly said

"J-Juan? *sniff* *sniff*"

"A-Are you crying?! W-Wait… I'm going in now…" Juan opens the door and he saw Maria who hugging her pillow and her eyes was full of tears. "M-Maria! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he approaches his twin as he rubs her back in a friendly manner.

"That… That Flordeliza… Pretending that she was very nice but she's not!" Maria growled as she continues to cry

Juan's eyes widen when he hears her crush's name "W-What?"  
"Flordeliza is Papa's very old friend. It's her fault why our people died when Papa tried to convince our other people to be baptize! She is the one who command Magellan to kill them!"

"H-How did you know that?"

Maria sniffs as she said "When I'm in Spain, I heard Flordeliza and her boss talking about on what happens about the fight between Magelllan and the Filipinos who doesn't want to baptize. A-And… I heard that.."

_"Boss.. That was a wonderful idea that Magellan and the Spaniard soldiers kill the other nasty Filipinos." Flordeliza said  
"Thank you Flordeliza. Finally, we can take easily that country because of your friend, Antonio" _

Juan's chocolate eyes widen when he hears the story of her twin. He cannot believe that the one that he loves did that.

"I can't hold my temper now… Every time she did nice to me, I'm getting irritated…" Maria said with a scary tone "Juan…. I want you to kill that girl. I want YOU to erase THAT girl in this cruel world…"

**XxXx**

Juan was walking on the forest and he stopped by on the well. He sat down and he thought "She'll be right here for a moment… And this day… Is her death…"

**_~`Flashback _**

Juan goes out on the mansion and fined the Portuguese lady who commanded Magellan and his Papa's troops to kill the innocent Filipinos. While he was walking, he finally saw her. Flordeliza was on the flower shop buying some roses. He deeply inhaled and exhaled as he goes to the flower shop. He tapped Flordeliza's shoulder and the young lady glances at him and she smiled sweetly "Oh! Juan! It's you!" she giggles

"Why are you here?" she asked

Juan scratches his back and he said "Umm… I-I want to tell to you something…"

"What is it?"

"I'll not tell to you in this place. I want to talk to you in the nearby forest. Let's see each other on the well there and when you're finally there,

I'll tell to you.." Juan seriously said to the Portuguese

Flordeliza blink twice and she smiled "Okey!"

**End of Flashback.. **

"Juan!" The young brunet saw Flordeliza running towards to him. Juan stood up as he waits the young lady to come near on him. When Flordeliza was already near on Juan, she said "I'm here now!" she giggles "So… What do you want to tell to me?"

Juan didn't speak anything. He snatches something on his pocket and it was a dagger that embedded the symbol of the Philippines and he quickly stabbed Flordeliza on her stomach

"Ack!" Flordeliza's eyes widen and the blood starts to flowed out on the sides on her mouth and she chokingly said "J-Juan *cough* W-Why?"

Juan didn't say anything as he deepens the dagger to hers. Flordeliza's hand rubs Juan's back and she weakly smiled "I… Know… Why you do this to me… *cough* I understand it… *cough cough* I did something bad to you and to Maria… A-And I-I regret it on what I've done… to… you…" her eyes closes as she collapse on Juan's shoulder. Juan holds her waist and tears starts to flow on Juan's cheeks.

He gritted his teeth and he thought _"I fulfill your wish Maria. But just why my tears keep falling? W-Why!?  
" _

**In the other hand... **

While Spain was walking on the forest, he smells something strange on the air.. "Did i smell.. blood?"

He follows the smell and when he's already on the place, his eyes widen and he saw the Portuguese lady lying on the ground and the fresh blood of hers flows freely on the ground.

"F-Flordeliza!"

* * *

Maria was lying on the grasses and watching the birds flying all over the sky. She thought "I wonder… If I and my twin are like those birds… I'm sure that we're free to fly everywhere…" she closes her eyes and she felt that someone holds her hand. She opens her eyes and she met the chocolate brown ones.

"M-Maria.. T-Today's snack will be.. P-Puto b-bungbong w-with m-mango f-float.." Juan said while his face was very red like Antonio's tomatoes

Maria blink twice and she laugh meekly "Ahahaha… Why are you blushing like that Juan? Are you shy on me?"

"I-I'm n-not shy! I-I just- I-I can't- Ughhh! I can't say those words directly to you!" he admitted

Maria laughs again and Juan pouted. "Her laugh makes me calm.. That's what I wanted to see on you… My princess.."

* * *

The country of Spain declared war on the Philippines. Because on what happens to the execution of the personification of Portugal. Antonio already knew who's responsible of this one. It was his daughter, Maria.

Machine gun in hands of the Spaniard soldiers while the katipuneros were throwing a grenade. Maria is inside the mansion and watching her people fight against the Spaniards.

She covered her ears and she muttered "W-Why? W-Why I did this? W-Why?"

On the other side, Juan was standing on Maria's back and saying to himself _"I want to protect her.. I don't want that she'll die. She do that because she wants justice for the Filipinos were killed by Magellan and the Spaniards.." he paused "Yes… I'll protect her.. She was perfect being a personification of this country.. Not me… I want that my twin will be happy without me. If I'm still here… She can still remember the time that she commanded me to kill Flordeliza.. The one that I love.." _

Juan walks towards to Maria as he grab her waist "Twin sis, let's go to your room.. NOW.." he seriously said

"W-What? W-Why are we-." Maria will say something but it was stop by

Juan's finger. Juan smiled "Just trust me.."

* * *

"W-What are you doing? W-Why w-we swapped clothes Juan?" Maria said. She was already wearing Juan's clothes while her twin brother was wearing her clothes.

Juan removes his ponytail on his hair and he arranges it. He stares at Maria and he smiled. "You can now escape now by using my clothes. It is okey that I'm the one will be killed by Papa since I'm the one who killed Flordeliza…"

Maria's eyes widen and she was about to speak but..  
"It's fine Maria… We're twins right and twins are helping each other. Just look at me! I looked like you so they cannot notice that we swapped. And as a twin.. I'll sacrifice myself for you…" Juan kisses Maria's fore head and..

"Good bye… My precious princess"

"JUAN!"

_"I'm now Maria and you are Juan.. If they call you evil… then I'm  
evil too…" _

* * *

Juan was walking on the streets and suddenly,

"THAT'S SENIORITA MARIA! GET HER!" they say as Juan glances at them with furious look.

In other side, Maria was on the bench sitting. She was holding Juan's necklace. She whispered "Juan… I-I'm so sorry… on what I've done…  
I-I'm sorry.." she sobbed and she remembers the time when they were kids and the time that Juan serving him snacks.

***The church's bell rings* **

Maria gasps and her eyes widen "D-Don't tell to me that…" she stood up as she goes to the church front

* * *

Many people were there and watch the execution of the personification of the Philippines. Juan's hands were tied by rope with a thick stick. He was looking down and his eyes were merely close. A familiar voice spoke to him "Mi Hija… I'm sorry if I'll do this to you… I'm really sorry…" Juan's eyes opens as he saw his Papa standing in front of him. Antonio sighs as he moves away from him.

Maria was there and trying to go in front of Juan so that she can still talk to him. When she was already on the front she mumbled "Juan.."

Juan blinked twice and he smiled to her "Maria? Can you say my favorite word before I die?"

Maria nodded and she utter "O-Oh.. It's already snack t-time… T-Twin sister…"

Juan happily smiled and he whispers _"Thank you…" _

**_*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!* _**

* * *

Many tears flowed out on Maria's eyes as she sniffs. Her twin brother's blood flowed to her feet as she stated "J-Juan.. I-I'll promise that I'll never forget you.. I will do my best… To be a good personification of this country.. A-And I will always love you forever… Twin brother.."

_"If I born in our next life…  
Let's be together again…"  
-Juan De la Cruz_


End file.
